Hey Arnold meets South Park
by heyarnoldandsouthparkfan
Summary: What Happens when two groups of 4th graders from two states and two totally different towns meet? well lets find out shall we. Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett and South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The events in the Hey Arnold part of the story take place after The Jungle Movie. South Park everything mentioned from seasons 1 - 17 will be in here
1. Chapter 1 Opening

**What happens when the kids from Hey Arnold meet the kids from South Park? lets find out shall we.**

After Arnold and the gang returned home from San Lorenzo, after finding Arnold's parents alive, everything in Hillwood started to return to normal. But things aren't going to stay the same in Hillwood for much longer. This brings us to the present, with Arnold and Gerald talking about a new group of kids coming to visit Hillwood for the whole summer.

" Hey Arnold", Gerald said. " Did you hear some kids from a small town in Colorado are coming to stay in Hillwood this summer.  
" Yeah I know Gerald", Arnold replied." I also heard that this particular group of kids both caused problems in their town, but at the same time have helped their town a lot too" Arnold replied.  
" Yeah sorta like we did with Scheck, right Arnold" Gerald said with laughter in his voice.  
" Whatever you say Gerald", Arnold said while rolling his eyes. " Anyways I got to go see Helga, we are having a little get together at the park, then we will be spending the day together all over town", Arnold told Gerald.  
" Oh yea how is it going between you and Helga?, man I never would've thought you would end up with Helga of all people man, like seriously I never did man", Gerald said to Arnold.  
" Hey did you forget that I told you I love her Gerald", Arnold replied back. Just hearing this from Arnold made Gerald do a double take, after all how many people date their own personal bully, and at the age of 10 too.  
" Whatever Arnold just have fun man, I am going to go hang out with Phoebe, I'll see you later". Gerald replied.

Arnold and Gerald then did their signature handshake and then headed towards their destinations afterwards.

**Ok that is chapter 1, reviews on how well I did would be much appreciated XD. see ya all later.**


	2. Chapter 2 The get together

While Arnold was on his way to the park to see Helga, she was on a bridge over a pond reciting a poetic monologue, while holding her locket out.

" Oh my sweet beloved after finding your folks alive and you finally telling me how you felt about me, we are finally together" she said.  
" I was sure after the whole FTi incident you would not feel the same way about me,heck I thought you would fall for someone else after you moved on from Lila" She said with slight anger in her voice.  
"But no you chose me".  
"And now my love I plan to show you the real me, the side you always knew I had but was too afraid to show" Helga said with pride. " From this point on I plan to..."

"Hi Helga" Arnold said from behind her.  
"AAAAAH" Helga screamed, luckily for her Arnold caught her locket before it fell into the pond below.  
" Don't you ever sneak up on me again Football Head", Helga said while pointing her finger into his chest.  
" Here" Arnold said while giving the locket back to her.  
" Uh thanks Arnold" Helga said with slight embarrassment in her voice.  
" Hey what is a boyfriend for anyways" Arnold said with slight humor in his voice, this in turn made Helga smirk a bit. After all Helga always wanted Arnold to feel the same way towards her as she did to him, emotionally love speaking anyways.

"Hey Helga" Arnold said.  
"Yes Arnold" Helga asked curiously.  
" You do realize I am the same height as you right Helga" Arnold said. Helga had to turn her head to see Arnold and sure enough he was right, he had caught up to Helga in height and now they could see eye to eye.  
" Haha it seems your last name Shortman is an oxymoron right Arnoldo", Helga said while laughing.  
" It sure is Hammerhead" Arnold said sarcastically.

"Hammerhead why did you choose hammerhead Football Head"? Helga asked with interest.  
" Because your pigtails give you the appearance of a Hammerhead Shark" Arnold said with happiness.

"Good one Football Head, anyways want to go do something else"? Helga asked.  
" Sure let's go" Arnold said.

And so the new couple enjoyed the whole day together and then went to their respected houses for the night.

**Ok that is chapter 2, come chapter 3 is when things get interesting. So hold on to your hats people it's all out from here on.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

The next morning Arnold heard from his parents that a few of the Colorado kids would be staying at the Boarding House for the summer, he then went over to Helga's house to spend some time with her and would start reading her poetry books there too. Yes Arnold asked Helga during their get together yesterday if he could come over and read some of her poetry books in the morning and she said yes. He arrived at her house in less than 10 minutes and started knocking on the front door, Helga surprisingly was there to greet Arnold.

" Hey Helga can I come in"? Arnold asked nicely.  
" Sure Football head my parents actually enjoy your company after your dad helped Bob with selling his Beepers last weekend" Helga said  
" Yeah I remember that and your dad did apologize for calling me an orphan boy during that old Parent's Day weekend thing too that day" Arnold interjected.  
" True well come on in my poetry books are... wait who are those kids"? Helga asked while pointing a finger towards the end of the street.  
" Oh Helga from what I remember those are the Colorado kids spending the summer here in Hillwood" Arnold said.  
" Well i sure don't remember being informed of this Arnold", Helga retorted.  
" That's because only a few people know Helga, and I am one of the few, anyways want to go greet them"?, Arnold suggested.  
" Ok Arnold", Helga said with optimism in her voice.

10 minutes earlier

" Cartman for the last time we are staying here in Hillwood because our school arranged it for us, it is not a plot to destroy summer vacation" Kyle said with annoyance.  
" Fuck you Kyle I know it's a plot to destroy Summer Vacation and I'll prove it to all of you" Cartman said  
" Whatever dude aren't we supposed to be looking for a Boarding House to stay at anyways ?" Stan asked among the group.  
" mhmhhh argghhh mhm" Kenny responded.  
" Hahaha that is right Kenny we are looking for that deformed freak with that football shaped head, and yes he does live at that Boarding House man". Cartman responded.  
" DUDE really?" Kyle said back.  
" Yea Cartman that was uncalled for man" Stan said with agreement.  
" But dudes have you see that kids head?, I am shocked his mom didn't abort him when she learned she was having a kid with that head shape, and what is with all these people only having four fingers?, I am telling you this guys i think this town is freak central of America". Cartman said.  
" Whatever dude let's just.. oh hey isn't that the kid up there ? Stan said while pointing his finger towards Arnold and Helga, luckily for them Arnold and Helga were oblivious to them.  
" Haha do you think that girl that freak is talking to is his bitch he fucks every night ? Cartman said while laughing.  
" CARTMAN SHUT UP", Stan, Kyle and Kenny said in unison.  
" Whatever dudes I'll find that rundown Boarding House myself" Cartman said. While Cartman went in the opposite direction with his belongings Stan,Kyle and Kenny went to go say Hello to Arnold and Helga.

" Hey Arnold did you see one of those kids left the others ?", Helga said.  
" Yea i saw that Helga, anyway lets greet the other three ok" Arnold replied.  
" Good idea Arnold", Helga replied back. Soon both groups of kids met up and greeted each other

" Hi I am Arnold and uh this is my girlfriend Helga", Arnold said with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Hearing Arnold so openly admit that Helga was his girlfriend also made Helga have a slight blush appear on her cheeks too.  
" Oh um hi I am Stan, this here is Kyle on my left and Kenny on my right", Stan replied while shaking Arnold's hand.  
" Hello so last i heard you three and that kid that just left are staying at the Boarding House from what my folks told me this morning am I right? Arnold asked Stan.  
" That is right we are staying at your house", Kyle responded back. All five kids made it to the Boarding House and ironically Cartman was there to greet them.  
" Haha i beat you all here and look you brought that football headed freak and his bitch with you", Cartman said while pointing his left hand finger at all of them.  
" Excuse me his what ?", Helga replied back with shock and anger. Before Cartman could reply back Stan, Kyle and Kenny grabbed Cartman by the arms and moved him into a nearby alleyway.  
" Sorry about that, Cartman can't keep his mouth shut sometimes", Stan replied when he emerged from the alleyway.  
" Oh um ok so why don't we all go inside shall we", Arnold replied back. Also surprisingly Arnold realized all the kids were the same height as Helga and himself which was 4 feet and 6 inches, 4'6 for short.  
" Ok good idea", Stan replied back.

All the kids except Helga helped out getting everything into the Boarding House, she on the other hand quietly snuck up to the roof via through the fire escape at the side the Boarding House for some alone time, no one noticed she left, they all were to busy helping the 4 kids get settled into the place. After all that was done Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman went to the nearest restaurant to get a bite to eat. Arnold was about to head inside when he noticed Helga was nowhere to be found. At first Arnold panicked but then he heard someone crying from the rooftop so he went inside then into his room and then he opened his skylight to get onto the roof. What he saw was Helga on the ground crying with her back pressed up against the Piano on the roof. Arnold slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her when he sat down in front of her.

" Helga what's wrong", Arnold asked somewhat concerned. He had never seen Helga cry before so to see this was a whole new thing for him.  
" That kid Cartman said i was your", but before Helga could finish the sentence she started crying again. Arnold then hugged her even tighter to give her comfort and to help her calm down.  
" Hey it's ok that kid Stan said Cartman can't keep his mouth shut sometimes remember", Arnold said in a reassuring voice.  
" I suppose that is true but he still said it Arnold", Helga said through the tears still falling from her cheeks.  
" I know I know but I am sure that this Cartman kid has good in him somewhere Helga, I am sure of it", Arnold replied back.  
" I hope you are right football head" Helga said in a more positive way since she had stopped crying.  
" Hey Helga", Arnold asked while still hugging her.  
" Yes Arnold", Helga replied.

Arnold then brought her face up to meet his and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, They then spent the rest of the day up there on the roof talking about what events they would be doing together during the summer. These including going down to the beach with their families, spending a day at DinoLand and just having fun together. Afterwards when Stan,Kyle,Cartman and Kenny returned to the Boarding House during the evening, Arnold and Helga decided it would be best to meet up tomorrow during the day and so Helga went home and Arnold decided to get ready to go to bed.  
" Man this summer is going to be long", Arnold said before he went to sleep.

**Ok wow that was long, man I did no think I'd make chapter 3 this long lol, anyways until the next update see ya people. Oh and rate,review and share i sure would like some feedback**


	4. Chapter 4 Of Nightmares and Revelations

The next day Arnold was woken up by someone knocking on his skylight roof. It was Helga and from the looks of it she barely got any sleep. Arnold told Helga to wait five minutes while he got in his usual clothing, she was already in hers, but she understood so she went to sit on the piano on the roof while she waited for Arnold. Arnold then came up onto the roof with his usual day clothes on and went to where Helga was sitting.

" Hey Helga what's...", but before Arnold could finish his sentence Helga grabbed Arnold by the shoulders and pulled him towards her. She then planted her lips on his and kissed him for 10 seconds.  
" Woah Helga what was that about ?", Arnold asked.  
" Sorry Arnold but i had a nightmare, do you want me to tell you about", Helga asked shyly.  
" Sure Helga", Arnold responded nicely as he got up on the piano to sit on it just to the left of Helga.

So Helga told Arnold why she had a nightmare, it turned out that what Cartman said yesterday deeply affected her emotionally because no one had ever used that language to describe her before.  
" So you see Arnold that's why I barely got any sleep last night". Helga said with her head down and her eyes focused on the ground.  
" Ok Helga I had no idea this Cartman kid affected you this much, do you want me to go talk to him"? Arnold asked.  
" No it's ok Arnold, besides you said he might have good in him remember", Helga said back  
" Yea i remember and i am sure he does Helga" Arnold said.

The two said nothing for the next 10 minutes until Arnold remembered something his Grandpa once told him.  
" Hey Helga" Arnold said  
" Yes Arnold" Helga replied.  
" I just remembered a story my Grandpa told me awhile ago, do you want to hear it" Arnold asked.  
" Sure Arnold tell me", Helga answered with curiosity.  
" Ok remember when you, me, Gerald and Phoebe had to do our class project about the Lewis and Clark Expedition". Arnold asked  
" Haha how could I forget i poured glue on your chair and called you a bird when i put feathers on your butt" Helga replied back.  
" Yea and I during our little paint argument I poured paint back on your shirt after you first poured it on mine remember" Arnold playfully shot back.  
" Yea I remember Arnold, due to that i had to wash my shirt twice thank you very much", Helga replied.

The two of them laughed for five minutes remembering that particular moment.  
" Ok anyways after that day i went home and told my grandpa what happened, you know what he told me" Arnold said.  
" What"? Helga asked curiously.  
" Apparently he grew up with a bully back im his day too" Arnold replied.  
" Really did your Grandpa tell you what happened to his bully?", Helga asked.  
" At first no, but when i asked him after we found my parents he told me his bully picked on him because she loved him" Arnold replied.  
" Wait what, I'm just curious football head whatever happened to this bully of his after she confessed she loved him"?, Helga asked with pure shock.  
" The two ended up getting married", Arnold said.

After this Arnold heard a thump and saw that Helga had actually fainted. He had a slight smirk on his face because the exact same thing happened to him when that news was revealed to him. Arnold then carefully picked Helga up and brought her down to his bedroom from the roof. It wasn't easy but he managed to do it. He then carefully placed Helga on his bed and tucked her in. He placed on small kiss on her forehead and then decided to go to the door leading to the rest of the house  
" Sleep well angel" Arnold said before closing the door behind him, leaving Helga to sleep on his bed.

Arnold made his way downstairs and saw Kyle and Stan eating a bowl of Oatmeal in the kitchen, he decided then that he would like to talk to them about this Cartman kid and see what's up with him. So Arnold then went into the kitchen  
" Hey guys what's up" Arnold asked politely.  
" Nothing much Arnold, just getting ready for the day is all" Stan said.  
" Ok cool, hey Kyle can I ask you a question" Arnold said.  
" If this is about that fat ass Cartman then sure I can answer a few questions" Kyle responded.  
" Uh um ok but what's with the language dudes, I don't think it's appropriate" Arnold responded.  
" Trust us dude when you live with a guy or know him 24/7 like Cartman you too would start cursing alot" Stan replied back.  
" uh ok so about those questions" Arnold asked.

Over the next 2 hours Stan and Kyle gave Arnold a run down of what Cartman is like, and the more they told him of what he is like and what he's done in the past the more Arnold began to question whether this kid had any good in him.  
" Oh man guys this is a lot to take in" Arnold replied while rubbing the back of his neck.  
" Yeah dude we know" Kyle responded, " Anyways I think it's best to go check up on your girlfriend man" Kyle also suggested  
" Yeah I probably should, thanks guys for giving me the back round on Cartman it's much appreciated" Arnold said.  
" Hey no problem dude glad we could help" Stan replied.

Arnold then left the kitchen to go check up on Helga and to see how she was feeling.

**Wow 2 chapters in one day I'm on a role. Until next time people see ya**


	5. chapter 5 Fear of losing

Arnold was on his way back up to his room when he realized Helga might have a sore head when she wakes up, after all she did hit her head on the piano when she fainted.  
" Crud I might as well go get an ice pack from the kitchen, I know how Helga can be when she's in not a good mood" Arnold said. He then made his way downstairs, ironically Kyle and Stan were nowhere to be seen which surprised Arnold.  
"That is weird I could've sworn I was gone for only 30 seconds, hmm maybe they went outside to get some fresh air", Arnold at this point was more confused than he should be. Arnold then went to get the ice pack in the fridge.  
" Might as well get this ice pack up to Helga when she eventually wakes up" Arnold said to himself as he left the kitchen and went up to the stairs thet lead to his room.

"Is Arnold gone Stan?" Kyle asked, Stan gave the all clear signal and the two emerged up from underneath the kitchen table.  
" Wow that Arnold kid really cares about Helga doesn't he Kyle?", Stan said in astonishment.  
" He sure does, you don't come across people like that in South Park much man, I just hope Cartman doesn't split those two apart?", Kyle said with concern  
" I know Kyle but I think those two really care about each other a lot" Stan responded. The two of them then decided it would be best to go outside and do some fun activities in Hillwood.

Meanwhile up in Arnold's room

" Ow I feel like I got hit by a truck" Helga said while rubbing the back of her head. All of the sudden a knock from the door was heard.  
" Helga you awake" Arnold asked.  
" Yes Arnold I am" Helga responded. Arnold then opened the door and gave Helga the ice pack, which she placed at the back of her head.  
" Thanks Arnold, so did I miss anything while I was wait a second I'm in your room"?, Helga said in surprise.  
" Yes Helga i carried you down from the roof after you fainted, then I placed you on my bed" Arnold said.  
"_ Oh my sweet beloved you carried me down from the roof, then you tucked me into your bed, you really are the perfect boyfriend for me"_ Helga said in her mind.  
" Hey Helga, I think these belong to you" Arnold said, while holding the pink poetry book, and to her pure shock the shoe she wore on Valentine's Day, when she was Cecile.  
" Wait how did you wait what" Helga couldn't even finish what she was saying, because she was out of words to say.  
" Yeah I realized you were Cecile after that day you confessed you loved me remember" Arnold said.  
" Doi football head of course I remember" Helga retorted.

Arnold then gave back the items to Helga for safe keeping. Arnold then told Helga what Stan and Kyle told him about Cartman. Hearing Arnold explain everything made Helga very angry, because she didn't want Cartman to bring emotional harm to Arnold. After all she had said mean things to Arnold for the last 7 years and she wanted to fix that.  
" Wow Arnold it seems like Cartman is a real big jerk" Helga said after Arnold told her everything.  
" Yea so it seems, I really hoped he had good in him, but from what Stan and Kyle told me it's pretty much hard to think he does" Arnold was feeling pretty down when he was saying this. He feared that Cartman would somehow find a way to break him and Helga up and all just for fun. Arnold though made himself a promise that would never happen, after all he loved Helga a lot and would not let some bully split them up.

" So Helga do you want to go do something more positive now?", Arnold asked.  
" Sure Arnold let's go" Helga replied. And so the two of them left to go have fun.

**Ok folks how am I doing so far if I need to improve just tell me. If not then awesome. Anyways I still have something planned for the rest of the South Park and Hey Arnold kids, but that will be later down the road. Ok that's all I got to say except look out I might get another chapter up by tonight**


	6. Chapter 6 He just won't quit

Once Arnold and Helga left the Boarding house for the day Arnold's dad Miles decided to go see what his wife Stella was up to. Ever since Arnold's parents returned to Hillwood, after their son found them, it became somewhat difficult to adjust to becoming part of society again. After all they were stuck in San Lorenzo for nearly 10 years, so trying to become use to everyday life in Hillwood was proving to be difficult.

" Hey Stella can I come in here" Miles said while Stella folded the most recent pile of clothes on the couch in the living room.  
" Sure what's up" Stella asked  
" Nothing it's just it's still hard to believe our son Arnold has grown up so much right" Miles said.  
" It sure is Miles, and he has a girlfriend now too", Stella replied with a happy smile.  
" So when do you think they'll get married" Miles said while laughing. Stella tossed a shirt at Miles's face after he said this, just for the fun of it.  
" As long as they are older than 24 I am ok with Arnold proposing to Helga" Stella said on a more serious tone.  
" Haha I think he'll pop the question when they're 18" Grandpa Phil said as he came into the room.  
" Oh come on dad you didn't ask mom to marry you until you both were 30, granted that was due to the war but still 18 is to young for Arnold", Miles said.  
" Actually Steely Phil here didn't ask me to marry him until we were 33, that was before he got shipped oversees during the Korean War in 1950" Gertie interjected as she too entered the living room.  
" Ok ok new subject, so has anyone here noticed that one kid from Colorado staying here has a dirtier potty mouth than a pirate?" Miles asked all of them. All of them shook their heads. They then decided it'd be best to talk to the kid after he had woken up and eaten breakfast.  
" It isn't going to work" Stan said out of the blue, to everyone's surprise Kyle and Kenny were with him too.  
" Why is that uh Stan is it" Miles answered back.  
" Ok here is why" Stan responded

While Stan, Kyle and Kenny told all 4 of them why talking to Cartman wouldn't work, He was actually already up and heading to where Helga lived.  
" Haha that fucking deformed kid thinks he is special because he has a girlfriend, haha man I'm going to have fun with this. Cartman stopped in front of the Pataki household to see if the area was clear. It was so Cartman went ahead and snuck into the Pataki's home which was empty too.  
" Lets see here which room would that girl be in" Cartman said to himself. He found Helga's room, spent 10 minutes in it, then left.

"Hey Helga", Arnold asked.  
"Yes Arnold", Helga replied back.  
" I never did get a chance to read those poetry books remember" Arnold said," well aside from the one I handed back to you anyways". Arnold was slightly blushing at this point. Helga agreed and they both headed over to her house.

5 minutes later

" Ok give me a minute football head" Helga replied as they entered her house.  
" Ok Helga" Arnold said. Arnold gave Helga a minute, he was about to ask to come upstairs when BAM, he heard a door close with so much force the sound echoed throughout the whole household. Next thing Arnold saw was Helga in a very livid face stomping her way downstairs.  
" Helga what's wrong" Arnold asked concerned.  
" WHERE IS CARTMAN" Helga said angrily at the top of her lungs.  
" Cartman I thought he was still asleep at the Boarding House?" Arnold responded with his hands in the air. Helga was backing Arnold up against the wall. "Wait is he here?" Arnold asked.  
" He was here Arnold but not anymore"Helga responded still with a lot of anger in her voice.  
" What did he do Helga" Arnold responded back.  
" Go see for yourself Arnold" Helga was pointing to where her room was to show Arnold where to go.

Arnold arrived in Helga's room and was taken aback but what he saw. there in big bold letters was_ "_**HEY UNIBROW FREAK WHORE I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FREAK OF A BOYFRIEND ARE HAPPY TOGETHER, BECAUSE FROM WHAT I HAVE SEEN YOU TWO ARE THE WORST COUPLE IMAGINABLE TO LIVE ON THE EARTH.** Arnold then decided to get a washcloth and wipe away the message written on the wall in Helga's room.  
" Helga it's ok I got rid of the message" Arnold said.  
" Good job football head, but when i see Cartman I'm introducing him to "Ol'Betsy and The Five Avengers", Helga said from downstairs.  
" I am not a fan of that, you know that right Helga?" Arnold said as he was starting to walk down the stairs.  
" I know football head but him and the others have been here for what only 2 days, I can't handle seeing him for 2 months got it.  
" I know Helga but I hear the other kids that are from South Park Colorado too aren't as bad as him", Arnold said, he hoped his optimism would cheer Helga.  
" I hope you are right football head I really do" Helga replied but with doubt in her voice.

The two started talking about how they wouldn't allow Cartman to ruin their summer vacation and how they'd avoid confronting him. But in the back of their heads one question kept repeating itself, _What will Cartman do next_?

**Ok that's chapter 6. Did i actually make Cartman in character with that message or not XD i haven't watched south park in a while so I think I'm a little rusty lol. Anyways if I made the message right with Cartman's behavior tell me ,if not tell me how i can improve. Feedback is much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7 You are an ass Cartman

While Arnold and Helga tried to move Cartman to the back of their minds while staying at Helga's house, Arnold's family was being told everything about Cartman and what he has done.

" So you see uh what is your last name again?" Kyle asked Miles.  
" It's Shortman kid" Miles replied.  
" Oh ok thanks anyways so you see Mr Shortman..", but before Kyle could finish that sentence the front door swung open and Cartman arrived in the Boarding House. They all looked at him with suspicious glances, he just stared at them for a brief second then ran up to the room he was staying in.  
" Excuse us for a moment" Kyle said to Miles and the rest of Arnold's family. They allowed Kyle,Stan and Kenny to go see what Cartman might've done. Kyle, Stan and Kenny arrived where Cartman was and stood in front of the open door.

" Ok Cartman what did you just do?", Kyle asked.  
" Really Kyle not a friendly hello how has your day been going", Cartman had this innocent looking face while he was saying this but Kyle,Stan and Kenny knew it was fake.  
" Dude we know you did something so tell" Stan said. At the mention of this Cartman knew he was trapped.  
" OK FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I DID, I WENT OVER TO THE HOUSE THAT BITCH LIVES AT AND WROTE A MESSAGE ON HER ROOM WALL " Cartman said in an angry defense.  
" Oh my god Cartman you dick, why would you do something like that"? Kyle responded.  
" Because Kyle both those people are freaks, also have you looked up at what they've done to this town no i didn't think so" Cartman responded.  
" dude we looked up a whole lot of info about Hillwood and yes we know what they and specifically Arnold did for this town, they saved it from being torn down". Stan responded.  
" No he destroyed this town Stan, he destroyed a man with a good buisness and America is built on good buisness" Cartman replied.  
" ahmhmhm ah hm eh ah umhm" Kenny said  
" You are right Kenny, Sheck wanted to destroy this town, which also has historical significance too Cartman " Kyle replied.  
" FUCK the historical part, Sheck was one of the coolest and richest men in the United States, but because of that faggot named Arnold, Sheck is now in jail for 30 years" Cartman shot back.  
" Then why go after his girlfriend?" Stan asked.  
" Because she is one of the ugliest girls I've ever seen, and that dude shouldn't even be with her". Cartman replied.  
" But why" all 3 of them replied.  
" Because Arnold got Sheck arrested". Cartman answered.  
" So let me get this straight, you are trying to make Helga miserable because Arnold took down some private corporate boss?". Kyle asked.  
" You bet your ass i am Kyle", Cartman replied.  
" You are an idiot Cartman a pure stupid idiot, and a dick". Kyle replied. Kyle, Stan and Kenny decided to leave Cartman alone, and when the time was right tell Arnold and Helga why he hates them, and what he might be planning to do.

**3 chapters in one day wow I'm really coming along with this fanfic.**


	8. Chapter 8 He did not just do that

" Hey Helga", Arnold asked her as they were getting ready to leave her house.  
" Yes Arnold" Helga replied while opening the front door.  
" We haven't spent time with our friends lately, do you think we should oh I don't know get them all together, then go play a baseball game at Gerald Field?" Arnold asked. Helga had to think it over, she did realize she hadn't talked to Phoebe these last two days too.  
" Ok Arnold sounds good, besides these last two days have been very bad for me lately" Helga said. Arnold gave Helga a reassuring hug for one of two reasons, first as a thanks for agreeing with him and two to make her feel better. So they left to go gather their friends for a fun day at Gerald Field. It took them 20 minutes to gather everyone, but when they did they then all headed over to Gerald Field.

Back at the Boarding House

" Listen Stan your mother, sister and I are coming up to Hillwood" Randy said over the phone.  
" Why dad ?" Stan said while rolling his eyes.  
" Because we want to make sure you are being treated nicely where you are staying" Randy replied back. After the phone call ended, Kyle came running into the room Stan was staying in. Apparently Kyle's folks as well as Kenny's folks and Cartman's mom were coming to stay at the boarding house.  
" Dude what?" Stan said at the end of the conversation with Kyle.  
" It's true dude and the rest of the class is going to be staying at a hotel not to far from here too. The rest of the class from South Park were already in Hillwood, but the place they were staying at turned out to be infested with rats, so they had to go somewhere else, which was the hotel close to the boarding house.  
" Dude do you think we should tell Arnold this, I mean the original plan was just for you, me, Kenny and Cartman staying here, not our folks too?" Stan asked in slight panic.  
" I have no idea Stan, but why did your dad tell you why they are coming here, mine said it was because they wanted to see if I was being treated nicely here" Kyle said. Stan told Kyle his folks told him the same thing.

30 minutes Later

" Ok so Kyle I think we should" Stan was about to finish the sentence when Kenny came running into the room out of breath  
" Kenny what's up?" Kyle asked concerned.  
" AAHH AHM AHMHMH" Kenny said underneath his hoodie jacket.  
" WHAT Cartman is going to do what to Arnold and Helga". Stan and Kyle said at the same time.  
" Dude we got to stop him" Kyle said. Stan, Kyle and Kenny asked Arnold's dad Miles where Arnold and Helga might be, he told them across the street at Gerald Field. They then made it over there but what they saw shocked them.  
" THAT'S FOR SCHECK YOU UGLY BITCH, AND YOU TOO ARNOLD YOU FUCKING FOOTBALL HEADED FREAK" Cartman said from the top of the roof overlooking Gerald Field. Cartman had already done his thing

30 minutes earlier

" Ok guys lets have a good time playing baseball" Arnold said to everyone. Over the next 25 minutes everything was going well until a huge gusts of wind hit the field. In the process the wind blew Arnold's hat off his head, Helga left her bow loose too and the wind even took that off her head too.  
Oh no my hat" Arnold said  
" My bow" Helga said. Both Arnold and Helga tried to reach their things, but due to the position of the building that surrounded Gerald Field, and the strength of the wind both of their things got blown up to the top of the roof.  
" Crud foootball head what do we do now?" Helga asked Arnold.  
" We have to get those back Helga that's what" Arnold said.  
" Hey Arnold do you want us to help" Gerald asked Arnold.  
" Sure Gerald you can all help, besides I told you all why I always leave my hat on remember. Everyone shook their heads in agreement, during their trip down to San Lorenzo, Arnold told everyone why he always had his hat on, It was because his parents gave it to him as a baby, it was also the last thing he had that reminded it of them, well aside from his dad's journal.  
" Ok so anyone know how we could get up there?" Arnold asked everyone. They all shook their heads no, so then they had to come up with a plan to get up to the roof and get Arnold and Helga's things back.

3 minutes later

" Ah who is that" Sid said pointing up to the top of the roof.  
" Trouble", Helga said in an angry voice.  
" Hey everyone how is it going" Cartman said from the top of the roof," good I hope, ok well now this is for Arnold and Helga" Cartman continued.  
" Cartman what are you doing?" Arnold asked.  
" What am I doing lets see, well now are these yours?", Cartman pulled out Arnold's dad's journal and his hat. When Arnold saw those his mouth hung open.  
" Cartman can you please give those back" Arnold asked nicely.  
" I would but you, you fucking football headed deformed freak took out one of the coolest business men in the United States last year. Arnold had to think about what Cartman meant and then it hit him.  
" Sheck you mean Sheck?" Arnold asked stunned, he had no idea Cartman knew about that stuff.  
" Yes I mean Sheck you freak" Cartman responded.

For the next two minutes Cartman explained why He is taking revenge on Arnold, and more specifically targeting his girlfriend Helga.  
" So you see Arnold you took a good man down and now I'm going to take something precious away from you, Oh and Helga your bow will be joining in on it" Cartman finished off.  
" WHAT" Helga said at the top of her lungs.  
" JUST WATCH THIS BITCH" Cartman replied back. Cartman then pulled out a match stick, he then lit it and then lit both of Arnold's things on fire and Helga's bow too.  
"THAT'S FOR SHECK YOU UGLY BITCH, AND YOU TOO ARNOLD YOU FUCKING FOOTBALL HEADED FREAK" Cartman said.

**Oh wow talk about crazy. So what do you think will happen next? Feedback is much welcome. Also if I made Arnold and Helga not in character tell me. **


	9. Chapter 9 Of feeling down and mysteries

Once Cartman left from the roof everyone had to recap what had just happened, no one had ever done something like that before in Hillwood, until now that is.  
" I'm ever so sure that boy was ever so mean", Lila said. No one though heard what she said because everyone was still in shock of what Cartman just did.  
" Arnold are you ok man" Gerald asked. Gerald though knew that Arnold was not ok and he could see it.  
" Guys can you leave now", Arnold asked as politely as he could. Everyone understood and left Gerald Field, except Helga and himself.  
" Helga too just wanted some alone time, what everyone didn't realize is that the bow Cartman just burnt was the same bow Arnold complimented her on during the first day of preschool.  
" Listen Arnold" Helga tried to say in a nice way but she knew Arnold wasn't in an optimistic mood now. What she did know though is that she wanted to be there for Arnold no matter what.  
" Excuse us guys but we need to talk" Kyle said from the other side of Gerald Field. Arnold and Helga were shocked to see him,Stan and Kenny all standing there just staring at them.  
"WHY YOU", Helga was about to get up and scream at them but Arnold held her back.  
" Helga let them speak", Arnold said in a very calm voice, he was trying to hold in all the anger and sadness he felt towards Cartman at the moment.

For the next 30 minutes Kyle,Stan and Kenny explained that what Cartman did was what he considered normal. Arnold and Helga just couldn't believe a person like Cartman had zero or almost no remorse for his actions, and Arnold just couldn't believe he'd be with him at the Boarding House for 2 months. Once Kyle,Stan and Kenny were done talking, Arnold and Helga then decided it'd be best to ask a few questions themselves.

"So let me get this straight", Helga said "Cartman has literally caused all those problems in your town and yet he is still allowed to be free?" Helga said with shock.  
" Oh no he has been put in jail a few times, but he has never been in jail for a real long period of time", Kyle replied back.  
" Has he gotten in trouble with his parents at all ?", Helga asked again.  
" You mean his parent, he only has a mom", Stan said " He killed his real dad by mistake".  
" HE WHAT", Helga said at the top of her lungs.  
" Yeah that's another story we'd rather not discuss" Stan replied. Arnold just sighed at the mention of that.  
" Is there anything..", but before Arnold could finish that Wolfgang appeared on Gerald Field.  
" Well well well if it isn't the football head and his girlfriend" Wolfgang said in a way only Arnold and Helga would know, the way Wolfgang said it to them meant trouble.  
" Not now Wolfgang, we are talking to these 3 kids here about something important" Arnold replied back.  
" Oh and who are these 3 kids, your new playmates?' Wolfgang was just laughing at this point.  
" Is this asshole serious ?" Kyle said. That made Wolfgang and his other friends shut up instantly.  
" What did you say kid ?", Wolfgang replied angrily.  
" I called you an asshole dude", Kyle replied back.

Wolfgang was about to go teach Kyle a lesson when all of the sudden Cartman returned on the roof and looked down.  
" Hahaha look here we have the football headed freak, his bitch of a whore girlfriend, you three" Cartman said while pointing his fingers at Kyle,Stan and Kenny," and some dude who looks like he's been taking steroids" Cartman said while looking at Wolfgang.  
" CARTMAN YOU ASSHOLE JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE" Kyle said with a heck of a lot of anger.  
" FINE KYLE I'LL LEAVE, BUT FIRST THING I NEED TO SAY IS FUCK ALL OF YOU" Cartman said before he left again.  
" Would someone tell me who that was ?", Wolfgang said while looking up at the roof.  
" That was Eric Cartman, the biggest annoying piece of shit you'll ever meet" Kyle replied.  
" Well then I'm out of here if he is staying here" Wolfgang said before he left Arnold, Helga, Kyle, Stan and Kenny alone.

* * *

Later that same day Arnold told his family what happened at Gerald Field. They were shocked that Cartman had the nerve to burn their own personal belongings.  
" What do we do Miles ?", Stella asked in a concerned voice. Miles really had no real answer fo it, except watch Cartman and what he does from now on.  
" But what about my hat ?", he burned it mom and dad", Arnold said to them with obvious concern on his face.  
" I'm sorry Arnold but we can't fix it, Cartman burned 90% of it away when he lit it on fire", Stella replied back.  
" This left Arnold really sad because that hat meant so much to him, it reminded him of his parents while they were trapped down in San Lorenzo. Back then he didn't even know if they were still alive sometimes.  
" So it's gone forever right ?", Arnold replied back in a way that made everyone else sad.  
" I'm afraid so son" Miles said.  
" Can I please go to my room now?", Arnold asked. His parents and grandparents said yes and so Arnold walked up to the room he lived in.

20 minutes later someone started ringing the doorbell

" Oh hi Helga" Stella said." Are you looking for Arnold? "If so he's up in his room", Stella relied back.  
" Thanks Mrs Shortman" Helga said in a very polite way.  
" Hey Helga, Arnold told us how important that bow was to you and why it was important" Stella said as Helga started walking up the stairs.  
" He did ?" Helga said in surprise, when she turned around to see Stella she had this small smile on her face.  
" Yes he did and Miles and I would like to thank you for looking out for our son, even though the bullying part we aren't fond of" Stella said " But we understand why you do or did it", She reiterated.  
" Oh um ok no problem and sorry for bullying Arnold" Helga said with slight embarrassment.  
" Hey it's ok Helga, Arnold's grandparents went through that same phase too" Stella said.  
" Yeah he told me that part" Helga said," Anyways i'd best go see Arnold ok". Stella agreed and allowed Helga to go see Arnold in his room.

* * *

Up in his room Arnold had his head in his pillow, and his bed sheets covering him. He heard a knock on his front door.  
" Not now Grandpa" Arnold was not in the mood for one of his stories.  
" It's me football head", Helga said when she entered the room.  
" Oh hi Helga" Arnold said as he slowly got up from his bed. Helga knew how bad Arnold was feeling, so she decided to give him a hug to give him comfort.  
" Thanks Helga" Arnold said in a more positive mood. "Why are you here?" Arnold said curiously.  
" What I can't come up and give my favorite football head a little comfort" Helga replied with sarcasm.  
" Hehe you always knew and still know how to make me feel Helga wen I'm feeling down, thanks" Arnold replied in a more positive way.  
" Hey no problem football head, besides I've been watching you for the last 7 years remember ?", Helga was really enjoying this, as was Arnold. For the next hour the two of them talked about their funniest, most embarassing and weirdest moments they have had together ever since they met each other in preschool.

* * *

"God this town is so lame", Cartman said to himself as he walked the streets of Hillwood." Sheck could've made it better but no that football headed deformed freak ruined it" Cartman kept saying." I can't wait to get out of here in 2 months" He continued.  
" Hey Cartman what's up" Butters asked nicely.  
" Nothing much Butters, Hw are you enjoying it here in this Hippie town?" Cartman said.  
" Oh well Jimmy and Timmy and the rest of the class went into Downtown Hillwood for an important event, but I wasn't invited" Butters replied while walking alongside Cartman.  
" Really what was it ?", Cartman now was wondering what was so important for everyone but Butters to go see.  
" Oh they went looking for some sort of urban legend thing last I heard" Butters replied.  
" Really well now, why were you left behind ?". Cartman was even more curious now.  
" I have no idea" Butters said.

Eric Cartman then decided to go see what was up, he then decided to take Butters with him.  
"_ Hmm maybe this town isn't as bad as I originally thought, Oh man I can't wait to see Kyle's face when I tell him I discovered something really neat in town" _Cartman said in his head.

What he didn't know is that Kyle, Stan and Kenny were already on their way with the class to go find this urban legend.

**What do you think so far people? I'm trying my best to include all the Hey Arnold characters and South Park ones. But it's getting a little hard lol. Anyways I'm going to be blending events with each character soon, so look out for that XD, until the next update see ya**


	10. Chapter 10 looking for urban legends

" Hey Helga" Arnold asked.  
" Yes Arnold what's up", Helga said back.  
" Well um", Arnold was rubbing the back of his neck, because he was slightly embarrassed to say what he was going to say next.  
" Ok football head spill it already", Helga knew something was up, but she didn't know why Arnold was acting so strange.  
" Do you oh I don't know spend a family dinner with me and my folks?", Arnold finally said.  
" Oh wow Arnold this is um new, but sure I'll spend a family dinner with you and your folks" Helga said to him.  
" Geez thanks Helga I'll tell them ok" Arnold said happily, he just hoped nothing would spoil this for him.

* * *

" Hey dude why are we looking for an urban legend again ?", Kyle said to Stan.  
" Because dude the whole class is doing it, also I'd like to see if this town has any secret stories behind it" Stan replied.  
" Ok but still do you think we should tell Arnold about our folks arriving?", Kyle said slightly concerned.  
" We probably should Kyle, I mean you know what our parents are like" Stan said, " What I don't get is why the sudden need to come join us here?", " I mean they are our folks but still why the need to check up on us" When Stan was saying this another question popped up into Kyle's mind.  
" Hey Stan, why do you think Cartman is so interested in Sheck?" Kyle asked.  
" Y'know dude you bring up a good point" Stan said back  
" Yea seriously since when has Cartman cared so much about one issue in one town he hates already?", Kyle responded back. They then realized Cartman has done stuff like this before, and then they realized he'd been lying this whole time.  
" That bastard, he doesn't care about Sheck, all he cares about is going after Arnold and Helga for the fun of it" Kyle and Stan both said.  
He's only doing this because he enjoys it" Kyle responded angrily.  
" God why didn't we catch onto it sooner dude, seriously we know him better than this" Stan said.  
" Fine after we find this Big Caesar thing we tell Arnold and Helga again why Cartman is targeting them" Kyle said.  
" Agreed dude, now where to look for Big Caesar", oh I know, lets try the part of the lake no one goes too", Stan was really interested to see this fish, he wanted to see if this town's urban legend was true.

* * *

" Ok Butters you look there while I look here" Cartman said, he too wanted to catch Big Caesar, but only because he wanted to shove it in Kyle's face when he found it.  
" But Eric don't you think this fish won't be happy to see us, I heard this urban legend fish is huge" Butters said nervously.  
" God Butters quit being a pussy and help me look for this thing" Cartman replied. and so they set out looking for Big Caesar.

For the next 20 minutes on the other end of the pond, both Stan,Kyle and Kenny were looking for Big Caesar too, while Butters and Cartman were at the other end.  
" Ok dude I think we are whoa did you feel that Stan" Kyle said. The boat all 3 of them were on was all of a sudden hit by something big.  
" Yes I did Kyle, hey Kenny did you feel that ?" Stan said.  
" Ahm ah ahm a WHAAAAA" Kenny was flown right out of the boat with such force he hit a tree. Stan and Kyle then saw a huge shadow in the water after that.  
" OH MY GOD it killed Kenny" Stan said while pointing at the shadow.  
"YOU BASTARD", Kyle replied. Soon after that, the fish Big Caesar breached the water and swam away.  
" Holy cow dude, did you see the size of that thing" Stan was stunned by its size. Kyle said yes but was still in shock that it killed Kenny.

" Dammit Butters we are never going to find that fish", Cartman said angrily.  
" Well Eric I think we'll never find it over here" Butters said.  
" OH NO we are finding that fish, even if it takes US all night" Cartman was beyond angry now.  
" But Eric I'm supposed to be back at the hotel at 7:00 pm" Butters was pleading now with Cartman, but he was having none of it.  
" Hey fat ass what are you doing here?" Kyle said. Apparently Kyle and Stan arrived a minute earlier and over heard Cartman telling Butters everything.  
" Oh hey Kyle, just enjoying the view is all", Cartman said.  
" Bullshit Cartman, we know you were looking for that fish before us, thing is we saw it first" Kyle told him" But it killed Kenny when we saw it too", Kyle added.  
" FUCK YOU KYLE AND FUCK YOU STAN", Cartman said before jumping off the boat and swimming to shore.  
" And where do you think you are going Cartman?", Stan really didn't care but he was still curious.  
" Back home to South Park that's where" Cartman replied.

And so Cartman left them at the park obviously not impressed by his behavior.

**Ok that is it for this chapter, come tomorrow I'll be making longer chapters because spring break started for me, booyah**


	11. Chapter 11 How much more stuff is there

It was around 7:00 pm when the Shortman family along with Helga started to eat dinner at the Boarding house.

" Thanks for allowing me to eat with you all" Helga replied nicely.

They all happily said that it was no big deal, after all it was Arnold's idea and he was happy that Helga was finally enjoying herself. 15 minutes passed by until.

" Hey Eleanor did you know that Kimba here has had a huge crush on you since the first day of preschool", Arnold's grandma said.

All of the sudden Arnold and Helga stopped eating and just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Everyone saw how quickly everything changed, so they decided to exit the dinning room table and leave Arnold and Helga alone.

" Can we uh discuss this in my room?" Arnold asked though he was blushing so much his face looked like a tomato.  
" Uh sure Arnold" Helga replied also with a major blush on her cheeks.

Once they left the dinning room table, they then headed up to Arnold's room. Once they got in there they started to talk

" Listen Helga, what my grandma said back there was true, but I was going to tell you this when the time was right" Arnold replied shyly.  
" WHEN THE TIME WAS RIGHT", LIKE WHEN IN 10 YEARS", Helga was both shocked by this news and angry that Arnold never told her this when he admitted he loved her down in San Lorenzo.  
" No I was going to tell you like tomorrow, but with Cartman and everything" Arnold was being as calm as possible when he said this, but he knew Helga still needed to get some things off her chest first.  
" OH REALLY FOOTBALL HEAD I DON'T BUY THIS ONE BIT", Helga was now just angry, and she knew it would take her a while to calm down.  
" I am serious Helga, I have loved you since we first met but your bullying made me hide those feelings for the longest time". Arnold replied back but he wasn't sure if Helga was getting the message yet.  
" Ok fine football head I believe you but why keep this from me when you first told me you love me?" Helga had calmed down, but was now wondering how and why Arnold was to afraid or forgot to tell her this little bit of information.  
" Didn't you hear me Helga, I said I held it in because one you started bullying me after we first met, and two Cartman has gotten in the way of me telling you this ok" Arnold was trying his best to make his girlfriend see reason, and from what he saw it was working.  
" Ok fine Arnold I forgive you, but I want you from now on to tell me what else you've been hiding from me ok?" Helga said in a much more relaxed tone.  
" I promise Helga I will ok", Arnold said in a much more encouraging way.

The two then decided to head back downstairs and tell everyone that the issue had been resolved.

FUCK THIS TOWN AND FUCK EVERYONE THAT LIVES IN IT", Cartman was beyond pissed because Kyle and Stan found that fish before he did. Cartman was on his way to the bus station to get the first tickets back to South park. When he arrived he saw a man at the reception desk.  
" Excuse me sir do you know when the next bus is going to South Park Colorado?", Cartman asked as nicely as he could.  
" South Park Colorado?, I'm sorry kid but the next bus isn't going to South Park for the next 3-6 months" the man replied.  
" Oh and why is that?" Cartman was slowly getting angry again at this news but he decided to play it in a calm and cool manner.  
" Because nobody usually takes a trip down there, word has it the people there don't take kind to people from Seattle or from Hillwood down there, what with the SeaHawks beating the Broncos in this years Superbowl and all", The man replied.  
" FUCK YOU AND FUCK THIS TOWN", Cartman replied before leaving the bus station.

* * *

Hey Stan do you think we should still tell Arnold about our folks and what just happened to Kenny, when we arrive back at the Boarding House that is?", Kyle asked.  
" I think we should man, besides we are still hiding some info about Cartman that I think Arnold and Helga might want to know, whether they want to hear it or not" Stan replied back to Kyle as they started walking dow the street that had the Boarding House on it.  
" Ok man whatever you say" Kyle replied back.  
"Hey Kyle do you really think Cartman will be able to get back to South Park?" Stan was asking this because after the Seahawks won the Superbowl, the town for an unknown reason decided to put a 3-6 month ban on people from Seattle and it's surrounding suburbs from coming to visit South Park.  
" Dude I doubt it, besides the only reason we are here in Hillwood is because we were originally going to Seattle, but the town and school decided against it after the Seahawks destroyed the Broncos in the Superbowl remember." Kyle said.  
" Yeah dude I remember", Stan replied.  
" Anyways let's get going", Kyle replied.

* * *

It was about 8:30 pm when everyone in the Boarding House finished eating dinner and dessert.

"Hey Helga shouldn't you be heading home now?" Arnold said.  
"Nah football head my folks said I could stay until 9:30 pm, then I need to go home ok" Helga said to Arnold.

Arnold understood this because Helga's parents really trusted Arnold. This trust happened during the weekend Miles helped big Bob Pataki sell his beepers. During the sale Miles told Bob about Arnold and said that his son would never hurt Helga both physically and emotionally. Bob oddly understood all of this and finally realized Arnold was the best kid to look after Helga. He also wanted to see if the relationship would last unlike Olga and the many boys she tried to go out with. So Bob in the end allowed Arnold to go out with Helga, although a few rules had to be established. Everyone in the end agreed on the rules and so the Pataki and the Shortman family started to slowly get along after that weekend.

" So Helga how about we", but before Arnold could finish that sentence Stan and Kyle entered the Boarding House.  
Hey Arnold and Helga can we uh have a private convo together?" Kyle asked.  
" Uh sure Kyle is something wrong?", Arnold was hoping nothing was wrong because he couldn't deal with another problem one bit.  
" Sorry dude something is wrong", Stan said."  
" Fine lets go", Arnold said with a tired and slightly annoyed voice, his always trying to find a good side in everything was really starting to be tested.

Once they all arrived up in Arnold's room they started to talk.

" Ok guys what's up?", Arnold asked.  
" Ok dude first thing we got to say is that our parents are coming to stay in the Boarding House" Stan said.  
" That doesn't seem bad", Helga said.  
" Trust us it is", Kyle replied back.

For the next 20 minutes Stan and Kyle told Arnold and Helga how their folks coming could be a problem. Both Arnold and Helga were wondeing at this point how many people in South Park behave the way just these kids have ?

" Ok this is really weird on so many levels" Helga said when Stan and Kyle were finished talking.  
" Well we have one more thing to say", Kyle said.  
" And what would that be ?", Arnold asked.  
" Well first off we saw one of your town's urban legends", Stan told Arnold. Upon hearing this Arnold thought that maybe this was some good news, but then Arnold saw that Stan and Kyle had something else to say.  
" Ok what else" Arnold said.  
Our friend Kenny was killed by that urban legend Big Caesar", Stan said  
" Wait WHAT" Arnold was beyond surprised, he himself caught Big Caesar once and back then the fish never harmed anybody.  
" You sure about this", Arnold asked both Stan and Kyle this and they both shook their heads yes.

For the next 15 minutes all of them discussed what they should do about Kenny being dead. In the end though they couldn't do anything except tell the adults about it later.

" Ok football head I think I have had enough of...", Helga was about to say that she was going home when they heard someone yelling from downstairs.  
"FUCK THIS TOWN", Cartman said from downstairs," I HATE THIS PLACE SO FUCKING MUCH", he continued as he made his way to his room.  
" Seems the fat ass couldn't find a way back to South Park" Kyle said.  
Wait he was trying to leave Hillwood ?", Arnold was surprised at this news, he thought that anyone if they wanted to could catch a bus, plane or train ride back to South Park.

Stan and Kyle explained to Arnold and Helga that after the Seahawks won the Superbowl the town decided that anyone from Seattle or Hillwood were not allowed to visit South Park for at least 3-6 months.

"Well that's a weird ban" Arnold said.  
" It isn't the weirdest thing our town has done" Stan replied.

After they all finished talking, Helga decided to go home and Arnold decided to walk her back there.

" Geez football head these kids have only been in this town for 2 days, and already things have changed", Helga replied with shock as they arrived at her house.  
" Yeah I know Helga, thing is maybe things will get better soon", Arnold replied back.  
" Still with the optimism Arnold, have you forgotten of what happened today ?", Helga was both shocked and on the inside happy that Arnold still tried to see in a more optimistic way, even after what happened.  
" Well someone has to Helga" Arnold replied.

Helga then went inside to get ready for bed, and to get ready for whatever this summer was going to bring. Arnold arrived home at around 10:30 pm and decided it'd be best to go to sleep.

"_ Man first Helga wakes me up at 6:00 am, then all that stuff happens and now I'm still trying to find good in this, I just hope things get better" _Arnold said in his mind before he went to sleep.

**Ok I'll be making more chapters like this one in the future. Until next time folks, see ya**


	12. Chapter 12 The curse lives on

It was around 8:15 am when Helga woke up from sleeping. She decided it'd be best to do what Arnold has always done, look on the bright side. She also realized she hadn't written anything new in her poetry books.

_"Criminy I really should write something new, I mean come on I'm finally with Arnold after all these years." _She said in her head. " That's it from now on I'm going to do one of two things, first I'm going to start being nice to everyone since they all know that Arnold and I are a couple. "Number two, I'm going to start writing a whole new set of books about what me and Arnold do everyday". Helga said out loud. After saying these things Helga decided to get ready for the day.

* * *

" Well I feel much more awake", Arnold said as he started to emerge room his bed. He checked the clock and saw that it was nearly 8:40 am. " Crud I really slept in", Arnold then went to get dress and grab a bite to eat from downstairs. When he got entered the kitchen he saw Kyle and Stan were also up and eating breakfast.  
" Oh hey guys how is going?", Arnold asked in a very optimistic voice.  
"Things are going ok", Kyle said as he ate some kosher food." Ok that is good but I have a question fr the both of you", Arnold said.

" If this is about how Cartman knows of the whole Sheck thing Arnold then I wish we could give you a simple answer, but we can't at the moment", Stan said. Arnold understood this and so decided to eat breakfast with them. About 5 minutes Kenny appeared from downstairs looking puzzled.  
"Dudes do remember at all I died yesterday" He said, even though with his hood on it was hard fo Arnold to understand.  
" Dude what you didn't die yesterday, Stan and I came home and told Arnold here we saw Big Caesar. You were out with Butters and everyone else all night" Kyle said.  
" Kenny I don't think it's nice to say things like that" Arnold said.  
" AAAH FUCK EVEN HERE", Kenny was both angry and annoyed his, as he put it curse still was in effect in Hillwood. After that he left and went up to his room.  
" Stan and Kyle what was that about" Arnold asked somewhat puzzled.  
" We have no idea man, Kenny sometimes just gets angry is all". Stan said.  
" Um ok man, anyways I think I'll be going to hang out with my friends ok" Arnold said. Both Stan and Kyle were ok with this and said they'll probably meet his friends later, without Cartman being around.

" Criminy I'm late , I really should go meet up with Arnold now", Helga said as she started walking towards the Boarding House at a good pace. " I wonder if those two kids Stan and Kyle will be joining us" She said.  
" Stan and Kyle? you talking about Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski?" a voice said from behind Helga. When Helga turned around she saw Wendy Testaburger.  
" You know them?", Helga was curious to know who this girl was and at how she knew them.  
" Stan is my boyfriend and Kyle is his best friend", Wendy replied.  
" Ok um good to know thanks for the information uh what is your name?" Helga asked.  
" It's Wendy Testaburger and what is your name?" she said.  
" It's Helga Geraldine Pataki or Helga G Pataki for short, or just Helga".  
"Ok cool but one thing you should know about me and Stan, do not fuck with me Helga and take him from me" Wendy said angrily.  
" Uh hello I just met you and two I already have a boyfriend, criminy are all you South Park kids this crazy or am I losing it?" Helga was really just getting bad vibes from all of these kids now. She thought Cartman was a problem, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized maybe making friends with people from South Park isn't a good idea.  
" Anyways I got to go Wendy, maybe sometime we can meet up ok?", Helga asked hoping Wendy would appreciate the offer. " Sure Helga maybe us girls can meet up sometime, heck maybe we can bring our boyfriends along?", she suggested

" Hahahaha that actually might be a good idea, anyways see you Wendy" Helga said as she made her way to the Boarding House.

* * *

**I was originally planning a 21,000 word chapter but I decided against it, anyways I will be introducing more Hey Arnold characters in the next chapter as well as South Park ones**


	13. Chapter 13 Why I've always been positive

When Helga reached the Boarding House she pressed the doorbell several times and it rang several times, after a minute Miles opened the door.  
" Oh hi Helga you looking for Arnold?", Miles said. Helga shook her head yes. "Oh he left a few minutes ago going to pick you up at your house".  
" Oh ok, thanks Mr Shortman". Helga said as she made her way back home.

_" Criminy I just missed Arnold, ah well might as well see if he has reached my house yet"_, Helga said in her head. when she made the turn on the sidewalk that was in the direction of her house something knocked into her.

"I'm sorry Helga" a familiar voice said. Once Helga got out of the daze she was in she saw her boyfriend Arnold standing up right in front of her. He was holding out his right hand to help her up.  
" Even as a couple football head we keep bumping into each other", Helga said with laughter.  
" Seems so hammerhead" Arnold jokingly replied back. After that the two of them decided to go around and pick up everyone for a day of fun.

* * *

" Hey Stan do you think we should maybe go hang out with Arnold and his friends?", Kyle asked.  
" I was actually thinking the same thing Kyle and yeah I think we should" Stan replied.

They asked Kenny if he wanted to join but he said no, after that Stan and Kyle set out to find out where Arnold and his friends would be having fun.  
" Hey Stan did Arnold say where him and his friends would be hanging out" Kyle wanted to know if Arnold said anything about where he would be going.  
" You know Kyle I think he did, I think he said they'd all be at a place called DinoLand if I remember correctly.  
" Ok why don't we go looking and asking around at where that place might be?", Kyle suggested and Stan agreed, so they went around asking where DinoLand might be.

* * *

At around 2:00 pm Arnold and his friends left DinoLand.  
" Ok guys what do you all want to do next?", Arnold asked everyone.  
" Well we never did get t finish our Baseball game yesterday" everyone said in unison  
" Ok then let us go finish it then", after Arnold said this everyone decided to go finish where they left off in the game.

10 minutes

" Hey Arnold are those like two of the three kids that were on Gerald Field yesterday", Gerald said while pointing at the end of the road in front of everyone.  
" Yeah Gerald those two are Stan and Kyle, I wonder what they are here for. I'll go check and see what is up" Arnold said as he ran to them.

"Hey what is up?", Arnold asked Stan and Kyle when he met up with them.  
" We said that we might join you and your friends remember?, well uh can we"?, Kyle asked nicely.  
" Sure", Arnold replied back. After Arnold introduced Kyle and Stan to the group, well in a more formal way everyone then headed over to Gerald Field to play some Baseball.

25 minutes later

" Ok guys let's have some fun" Arnold said. Everyone got into their designated areas and started playing the game.  
" Ok who is up to bat?", Helga said. Everyone just stared for a second until Arnold raised his hand.  
" So football head you are up?, I hope you don't knock out everyone with that dangerous lumber bat you have", Helga was both laughing and enjoying teasing Arnold. He just had a small smirk on his face when she said that. Even though she couldn't see it.  
" Whatever you say Helga", Arnold said.

When Harold threw the ball Arnold swung the bat and the bat hit the ball.  
" I got it I got it" Stan and Kyle both said.  
" Stan and Kyle look out", Arnold said. But by the time they heard it the ball hit both of them on the heads.  
" Ow", they both cried out.  
" Crud are you both alright?", Arnold said as he and everyone else went to go check up on them.  
" Yeah we are ok", Stan said.  
" That is good to hear, anyways want to continue the game?", once Arnold asked this question both Stan and Kyle said yes and so everyone continued having fun.

* * *

" Wow it's nearly 4 pm, man time goes by fast" Kyle said after the game ended and everyone except Arnold and Helga left.  
" Yeah it does Kyle", Arnold said as he started picking up everything.  
" Hey Stan can I talk to you?", Helga asked.  
" Sure Helga what is up?", Stan replied. Helga then grabbed and brought Stan to another part of the field to talk in private.  
" Ok I ran into your girlfriend Wendy today", Helga said. Stan just stood there for a second, then he decided to asked a question.  
" What did she say to you?" he asked nicely.  
" She told me that you and her are a couple and told me to, uh I'd rather not mention the word. She then said that I better not take you away from her", Helga finished.  
" You mean to not fuck with her right?", Stan was very blunt when he said it.  
" Yes that is it", Helga replied back.  
" Anything else?" Stan replied .  
" Yeah actually there is", Helga said.

For the next 10 minutes Helga and Stan discussed what else Wendy said, as well as Helga's response.

" Ok so let me get this straight, you and Wendy decided to maybe invite both me and Arnold to a double date?", Stan said.  
" Yeah so it seems, is that going to be a problem?", Helga asked.  
" As of right now no, but", all of the sudden a car horn was heard.  
" Hey Stan we are here", Randy said from the car that was parked in the middle of the road.  
" Oh god, dad why didn't you tell me what time you were arriving?", Stan said while holding the bridge of his nose.  
" We did son, but it seems you forgot" he replied.  
" Still right now is not the best time dad", Stan said back.  
" Fine son, but can you tell me where the Boarding House is?", Randy replied.  
" Oh hello sir I'm Arnold and the Boarding House is right there", Arnold said as he greeted the rest of Stan's family nicely.  
" Thanks kid", Randy said," Oh and Stan be sure to be back there at 6 pm ok, we are ging to be eating with our guests ok", Randy reiterated.  
" Dad I've been eating with Arnold, his family and the rest of the boarders since Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and I arrived in Hillwood", Stan shot back.  
" Don't talk like that with me Stan, I am your father got it", Randy replied.  
" Whatever dad, just go and get settled in ok", Stan said.

* * *

Over the next 2 hours Cartman's mom, Kyle's family and Kenny's family arrived in Hillwood and got settled into the Boarding House commonly known as Sunset Arms.  
" Ok that's everything" Arnold replied. He had been helping everyone get settled into where they were staying in the boarding house. Everyone one of the adults thanked him afterwards.  
" Hey Arnold, I think it's best I head home", Helga said after everything had been taken care of.  
" Ok Helga, do you want me to walk you home?", Arnold asked politely.  
" Sure football head why not", Helga replied.

Arnold and Helga then went out together and then headed in the direction of the Patakis household. As they made their way there both of them realized something, No one had seen Cartman all day.

" Hey Helga where do you think Cartman has been all day?", Arnold asked.  
" I do not know Arnoldo but I'm glad I did not see him at all today", Helga replied with relief.  
" Yeah I know Helga but still do you think he might be up to something?", Arnold asked with slight concern in his voice.  
" Whatever happened to your optimism football head", Helga then turned her head and saw that Arnold was looking upset.  
" Arnold what's wrong?", Helga said. She knew Arnold was easily capable of being upset, but she never once saw how sad he looked like he did right now.  
" Can we just sit down for a moment?", He asked in as calm a way as he could.  
" Sure Arnold", Helga replied.  
" Ok Helga I need to get something off my chest and also you'll be the first one to hear this ok", Arnold was literally about to cry and Helga could see it on his face and hear it in his voice.

" Ok do you know why I've always tried to look on the bright side?, It's because I was trying to hide in all the sadness I felt of possibly never seeing my folks again for the longest time" Arnold said. Helga had no idea that the boy she had fallen in love with on the first day of preschool, was for the longest time only acting positive because he was actually sad on the inside.  
" I mean when your dad called me an orphan boy that one time it really hurt me on the inside Helga", Arnold continued.  
" I mean you have no idea how lucky you are Helga having parents and a big sister. I for about 8 years of my life only had my grandparents and the boarders as my family, and though I am happy that I finally have my folks back, it can't change how I felt for the longest time. Once Arnold finished that sentence Helga saw a tear come down one of his cheeks. She was about to get up but Arnold told her nicely to stay put.  
" When Cartman burnt my dad's journal and my hat I literally lost two things that were very important to me Helga, and although I have tried to remain positive, I have no idea how much longer I'll be able to keep this front up ok", Arnold finally finished what he was saying.

Once he was done Helga then grabbed Arnold and gave him a big hug to comfort him. They stood there hugging each other for at least 8 minutes before they let go.  
" I'm sorry Arnold, I had no idea", Helga replied. " I should never have picked on you, had I known what was really up with you, I would have stopped bullying you in a heart beat", also you saw what Cartman did to my bow, he burnt it too and that bow was the bow you you said you liked when we first met. But back to me picking on you all these years. had I known from the beggining how you were really feeling I would've stopped bullying you, Helga was trying her best to apologize to Arnold but she didn't know if it was working.  
" Hey Helga it's ok, actually you were the one that gave me the most attention all these years so I am thankful for that" Arnold said.  
" Really Arnold you mean it?", Helga was stunned by what Arnold had just said. He was actually happy she had paid attention to him all these years.

At that moment she remembered something Arnold's mom said,"_ Miles and I would like to thank you for looking out for our son all these years"_, Helga then hugged Arnold again and told him she was proud to have helped Arnold out through all those years they had known each other, granted sometimes they were at each other throats sometimes.

Once Arnold and Helga reached Helga's house they said their goodbyes and decided to meet up again tomorrow.

* * *

" _I really am grateful Helga looked out for me all these years"_ Arnold said to himself in his head.  
" _I can't believe I actually gave Arnold the most attention all these years, Oh Arnold my love I plan to keep looking out for you through both good and bad times"_ Helga said as she headed upstairs to write more books.

Arnold then made his way home and decided he'd write a new book about the adventures him and Helga would have in the future. As he started writing he told himself he'd always be with Helga, no matter what would happen this summer, he just hoped it would get better.

* * *

** Ok wow that was a lot to take in. I always wondered why Arnold always looked on the good side of things. I also always wondered what went through his mind when Helga bullied him. So I came up with this answer. Until next time folks see ya. oh yeah I am 21 today lol booyauh I am 21 yeah.**


End file.
